


Pirate Cruise

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: John has talked Sherlock into a cruise.  Sherlock surprises John with a request.





	Pirate Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Vacation and Jellyfish

Sherlock is sitting in front of his open laptop, hands steepled in front of his nose. John peers over his shoulder, trying not to sound too impatient.

“Are you going to be finished soon? How much research can one do on jellyfish in one evening? We need to pack for our cruise.”

“Ah! John! Exactly! You see, I am making a point to memorize the ship’s itinerary, and you will thank me for it.” He turns to John. “Were you aware of the Costume Ball that will take place in the Captain’s Dining Room?”

John hesitates for a moment. He is fully aware that parties are seen by Sherlock as uninteresting and devoid of common sense. He doesn’t want this to culminate in a disagreement, let alone a fight, on the eve of sail. 

“Yes. I saw something about that in the brochure. But no worries! We can surely find something else of interest. What else is on the itinerary?”

Sherlock’s answer both astounds and thrills John.

“I’d like to go to the ball, John! I have already ordered my pirate costume, complete with patch and parrot!”

“Excellent! And what shall I be?”

Sherlock grins that 'cat that just swallowed the canary' grin.  
“I have been tossing around a couple of ideas. I’ll let you choose…..my wench or Captain Booty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this ficlet!


End file.
